Twice the Robins Twice the Trouble
by Dragon Rider 40
Summary: This is also a crossover with The Batman. One Robin is a hand full, imagine what two would be. It's a good thing that Gibbs has two hands. Disclaimer: I do not own The Batman, Young Justice, or NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice=between season 1&2

The Batman=after the series

NCIS=between seasons 7&10

Robin 1= Young Justice

Robin 2= The Batman

Chapter 1

This story begins with a fight Superman, Icon, and Batman vs a whole bunch of Intergang bad guys. That are all armed with apokoliptian weapons.

"I'm so scared," Thug #1 said every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Once were done with you, we still have a score to settle with the Superbrat." Thug #2

One of the thugs fire five red discs at Superman. He uses his heat vision to destroy them all. Batman hits a thug in the stomach. Said thug stumbles back then pulls a gun, and points it at Icon. He is about to pull the trigger when Batman knocks it out of his hand, and kicks him in the head. The guy falls to the ground, Batman checks his pulse then nods. Five thugs surround Superman successfully trying to pick a fight with him. Superman uses his heat vision to disable their weapons. Then before they even know it they are tied up awaiting the police.

"Is there any more?" Batman

"I don't, wait a minute I see someone behind those crates." Superman

The thug had just called for in reinforcements. Batman pulled him out, cuffed him, and put him with the rest. About a second later a boom tube opened, and five people walked out. Just as the last guy was walking out Icon threw two concussive force bolts. The bad guy jumped out of the way. The bolts went into the boom tube just as it was closing. It looked different before it closed.

Young Justice

At the cave Robin is examining a confiscated Mother Box. He was getting really frustrated after taking it apart, putting it back together, and still having no idea how it works. He calls Kid Flash on comms. They talk for a few minutes. As he looks at the Mother Box in his hand. Then he hears a loud boom sound coming from under him. It was a boom tube in much less then a second he falls through it.

The Batman

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl are in the Batcave. They were discuss a series of burglaries.

"There have been five brake-ins in the last two weeks." The Batman

"Where do you think this guy will hit next?" Robin

"There are three possibilities." The Batman

"Should we each stake out one location." Batgirl

"Agreed but we need to be wearing civilian cloths on top of our uniforms." The Batman

"Why, Batman?" Robin

"Because I don't want the guy to know we're on to him. Wear these so no one recognizes you." The Batman

Batman throws them each a pair of specially designed sun glasses. They all go upstairs and change, then leave for their respective locations. When they arrive all is quiet.

"This is so boring," Robin say through his comm to Batgirl.

"I agree." Batgirl

Just then he heard a hissing sound.

"What was that?" Robin said to both Batman and Batgirl.

Seconds later he heard a large boom.

"Help me." Robin screamed as he fell through the portal that formed under his feet.

The portals deposited them on a side walk next to a bench somewhere. Robin 1 woke up and saw a kid laying next to him. He walked over to the boy, and started gently shacking him.

"Hey kid wake up." Robin 1

Robin 2 started to stir. About a second later Robin 2 sat up rubbing his eyes. Robin 1 looked relived that the kid was ok. Robin 2 looked around and saw an older boy sitting in front of him.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Robin 2

"I'm Robin, and I have no idea." Robin 1

"That's impossible you can't be Robin." Robin 2

"And why not?" Robin 1

"Because I'm Robin." Robin 2

"Ok you say your Robin prove it," Robin 1

"Ask me anything that only Robin would know." Robin 2 said crossing his arm defiantly.

They go and sit on a bench that is about two steps away.

"First question what is the Flash's real name?" Robin 1

He looks around discretely to make sure no one is close enough to over hear then answers "Barry Allen, is that all you got." Robin 2

"Ok I'll ask you something more difficult. What is Batman's secret hideout called?" Robin 1

"The Batcave." Robin 2

"This one you wont be able to answer. What is Batman's real name?" Robin 1

"Bruce Wyne," Robin 2 says quietly so no one else can hear him.

Robin 1 sits there with a shocked look on his face. He pulls out his glove and they walk over to the place that they woke up.

"There seems to positron radiation mixed in with the usual traces left behind by a boom tube." Robin 1

"What is a boom tube?" Robin 2

Before Robin 1 can answer the question a suspicious van pulls up. They decide to get a closer look, and see two men unloading what looks like a large box. As well as a third that seems to be telling the others what to do. Both Robins have a bad feeling about these guys. The guys put the box down on a bench and start driving away. The Robins run over because they are very suspicious about the box's contents. When they open it they see a very large bomb.

"I think I can disarm it, but I need you to watch see if those guys come back." Robin 1

"What do I do if they do?" Robin 2

"Keep them busy." Robin 1

"Why am I always the keep 'em busy guy?" Robin 2 muttered as he turned around.

About ten minutes later Robin 2 sees the guys drive in. He walks over to Robin 1 and taps him on the shoulder.

"Those guys are headed this way." Robin 2

"I'm done any ways." Robin 1

Just then someone grabs each of them from behind. And hold cloths over their mouths. With in seconds they stop struggling and are placed in the van. Just as they were about to pick up the bomb a women screams and points at them.

"I saw those men grab two young boys." A Woman

"Forget it we have to go." The man still in the van

The other two jump into the van, and it takes off. When they get close to the front gate they cover the sleeping boys with a sheet. A second later they drive up to the gate. A marine looks the van over and sees nothing unusual. So he waves them through. About an hour later they arrive at their destination. Just as they arrive the Robins wake up to find them selves handcuffed. With a man pointing a gun at him.

"What is going on?" Robin 1

"We need to take them to The Chairman." One of the men says to the other.

"Get them up." The one with the gun says to the others.

The other two walk up to the Robins and pull them to their feet. Then force them up a flight of stairs. When they reached the top they were led into a small room. The room looked like a office with a man sitting behind a desk. They both got a good look at a map hanging on the wall above the desk. It had several points marked on it. Both Robins made a point to study the map carefully.

"How did you know where we were going to put the device?" The Chairman

The Robins look at each other unsure of how to answer the man's question. The men holding them squeeze their arms a little tighter.

"Ouch," Both Robins say in unison.

"You two should answer my question." The Chairman

"We didn't your men just looked fishy." Robin 1

"Why did you tell him?" Robin 2 whispered to Robin 1.

"I wanted to see his reaction," Robin 1 whispered back.

"Did you tell any one else what you saw?" The Chairman

"How could we your goons grabbed us just after my friend disarmed your bomb?" Robin 2

"So that's a no." The Chairman

"What were you going to do with us if we had said yes?" Robin 1

"The same thing I'm going to do with you now." The Chairman

"I don't like the sound of that." Robin 2

"Take them to the warehouse and take care of them," The Chairman said to his men.

The men put cloths over their mouths. Then carry them downstairs and put them back in the van. When they arrive at the warehouse. The men force the boys out of the van and into the warehouse.

Meanwhile at NCIS the team are all sitting at there desks. Agent McGee is slightly later then normal.

"McGeek your late." DiNozzo

"Lay off DiNozzo." McGee

"Some thing wrong McGee?" Ziva

"Did some one take you type writer away Probie?" DiNozzo

McGee just glared at him.

"A power surge damaged my laptop." McGee

"Does your laptop still work." Ziva

"Yes."McGee

"Then what's the problem McGrumpy." DiNozzo

"I lost the reports I stayed up half the night working on." McGee

"May be you should do them the old fashioned way, on paper." DiNozzo

"What's wrong with paper DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he walked up with coffee in hand.

He walked up to DiNozzo and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Nothing Boss." DiNozzo

"Grab your gear we've got a report of men with guns in a warehouse downtown." Gibbs

"That sounds like a job for Metro." Ziva

"The men match the description of two BOLOs we sent out last week." Gibbs

Ziva, DiNozzo, and McGee grab their gear, and race for the elevator reaching it just as the doors close.

After the doors close Ziva says "Can I drive?"

Gibbs hands her the keys, and every one else looks really scared.

"We're so dead." DiNozzo

After half an hour they arrived at the warehouse.

"That should have been an hour drive" DiNozzo

"Ziva you and DiNozzo take the back, McGee your with me." Gibbs

They kick in the door, and go from room to room. The word clear rings throughout the warehouse.

DiNozzo walks into the door of the last room. He sees two men pointing guns at someone or something he couldn't see the room is very dark. Upon seeing him the two men run over to the wall and push something then a secret passage opens.

"Stop Federal Agent," He shouted at them as they disappeared from sight.

He took out his flash light and looked around. He couldn't believe what He saw next.

"Boss, your going to want to see this." DiNozzo

Seconds later Gibbs, Ziva and McGee walk up. When they look in to the room they were every bit as shocked as DiNozzo, to see two young boys laying on the ground with their hands cuffed behind their backs. One looks to be about thirteen, and the other couldn't be older then ten. Both were wearing dark black sunglasses. The older boy had on black pants, a green shirt, with a black jacket over it. The younger one was wearing a grey pants and a grey shirt of a slightly different shade. DiNozzo walks up to the older on, and McGee to the younger one.

"What's going on here?" Gibbs

"When I walked up there were two men about to shoot them." DiNozzo

"Why would a couple of terrorists want to kill two kids?" McGee

"I don't know I guess we'll have to ask them when they wake up." Ziva

Just as she finished her sentence and took pictures of the two. DiNozzo and McGee got the cuffs off the boys. About ten minutes later the boys woke up. Seconds later they sat up, and looked around seeing they were surrounded by adults who were all looking at them.

"Who are you people?" Robin 2

"And what do you want?" Robin 1

You could hear the tension in both questions.

"Relax were the good guys." DiNozzo

"Were Federal Agents." McGee

"Really what agency?" Robin 1 said crossing his arms.

"NCIS" Gibbs

"It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service." DiNozzo

"What happened here?" Gibbs

"The last thing I remember is, there were two men. They were arguing about weather or not to kill us." Robin 1

"One of them didn't want to kill us. Until the other man said some thing I couldn't hear what it was." Robin 2

"I could he said something like by defusing the bomb we became the enemy. What ever that means?" Robin 1

"After that they chloroformed us again, and you know what happened next." Robin 2

"One question, what bomb?" DiNozzo

"Remember the base was locked down this morning after a report of a kidnapping. When the MPs arrived to investigate they found a bomb." MaGee

"Oh that bomb. The men thought that you two diffused it. Why would they think that?" DiNozzo

"Because we did." Robin 1

"Well he diffused it and I watched in case the guys came back." Robin 2

DiNozzo looked as if he was about to say some thing.

"Any more questions will have to wait." Gibbs

The Agents headed for the door the kids just seconds behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With in an hour they were back at NCIS HQ. Minutes later they stepped out of the elevator and over to the bullpin. Then they all went and sat at there desks. Both Robins were standing in the middle of the room till Gibbs motioned for them to come over.

"I think some introductions are in order. This are special agents McGee, David, and Gibbs. Last but not least is myself special agent DiNozzo. Your turn." DiNozzo

"Not happening." The Robins said unison

"We'll see about that." DiNozzo

"We'll discuss your names later right now there is something else I need to know. How did the bad guys know you were diffusing the bomb, if they had already left?" Gibbs

"Because they had built in a remote camera." Robin 1

Just then Gibbs' phone rang. He answered it, listened for a second then hung up.

"Abby's got something." Gibbs

"What about the kids Boss?" DiNozzo

"They're coming with me." Gibbs

The Robins smiled and followed Gibbs. When they reached Abby's lab they saw a goth woman wearing a lab coat. She turned to look at Gibbs not noticing the two young boys were there.

"There was a remote camera attach to the bomb. So that if anyone tried to disarm it the bad guys could remote detonate it in the persons face." Abby

"Yeah I know." Gibbs

"How do you know I just found the pesky little thing?" Abby

"Because I told him." Robin 1

Abby looked surprised as she looked at the young boys standing next to Gibbs.

"And how would you know it was there?" Abby

"I saw it when I was disarming the bomb." Robin 1

Abby didn't know what to think of the kid.

"What else have you got for me Abs?" Gibbs

"The serial numbers on the guns were filled off." Abby

"What about fingerprints?" Gibbs

"There were two complete and one partial on each gun. They're running now no matches yet." Abby

"Thanks Abs," Gibbs as he placed the calf pow on the desk.

When he turned back to the kids they were gone.

"What do we do now?" Robin 2

"We need to figure out where we are." Robin 1

Within seconds every agent in the building was looking for them.

"We need to find a computer. That I can use to access their network." Robin 1

About ten minutes later they found a deserted office with a computer inside. Robin 1 disabled the camera. Then they went in and walked behind the desk. Robin 1 sat down and pulled out a glove from his belt. After he put it on he pulled out a cord and plugged it in. A holographic display appeared he typed for a few seconds.

"Where ever we are it's not were I came from." Robin 1

"How do you know?" Robin 2

"The Hall of Justice doesn't exist here. Neither does any superhuman or superhero."

"So clearly it's not my home either." Robin 2

"I can't believe it some one detected me." Robin 1

Meanwhile in the bullpin McGee had detected Robin 1's entry into the system.

"Yes I found you," McGee said triumphantly.

"What did you find?" Gibbs

"Someone is accessing the system." McGee

"From were?" Gibbs said standing over McGee's desk looking very cross.

"Some where in the building. I can't get any closer then that Boss." McGee

"You mean you are being out hacked by a kid Probie." DiNozzo

"No no no," McGee said in an increasingly frantic voice.

"What's wrong?" Ziva

"NOOO. Sorry Boss but I lost him." McGee said as his head fell into his hands and shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Don't apologize." Gibbs

"It's a sign of weakness I know Boss." McGee

"I don't think it's a sign of weakness." A young sounding voice

Gibbs turned around to see the two boys standing there.

"How did they do that?" DiNozzo

"You three don't take you eyes off them for a second. I have to go tell the Director that we can call off the search." Gibbs

"Yes Boss," All three said in unison as he walked out of the bullpin.

"You two stand right here," DiNozzo pointed at the mibble of the bullpin.

"Why should we?" Robin 2

"You heard the Boss man he told us not to take our eyes of you." DiNozzo

"Fine." Robin 1

The two boys walked to the spot DiNozzo had pointed to.

"Do any of you know who it was that detected me hacking your system?" Robin 1

"Yeah it was McGeek over there." DiNozzo

Both Robins laughed at the name McGee had just been called.

"How did you do it?" Robin 1 asked still chuckling slightly.

He walked over to McGee's desk. They started talking computer stuff, till Gibbs walked in looking very irate. Robin 1 walked back to were he was before the conversation started.

"You two need to answer some questions now," Gibbs said as he glared at the two boy standing in the middle of the room.

"We might or we might not." Robin 2

"What are your names?" Gibbs asked as his glare became more intense.

Neither Robin even flinched, as the agent glared at them. They looked at each other they both shook their heads.

"We're not going to tell you." Robin 1

"DiNozzo, take these two down to interrogation," Gibbs looked at him as if to tell DiNozzo some thing.

"Yes Boss" DiNozzo said to Gibbs "You two come with me." DiNozzo said to the little birds standing facing Gibbs' glare with out the slightest hesitation.

They follow the agent reluctantly till they reach a room with a sign that says "Interrogation" on it. All three of them walk in. The Robins sat in the chairs on one side of the table, and DiNozzo sat on the chair on the other side. He sat in a relaxed position, pulled out his phone, and stated playing a game.

"Aren't you going to ask us any questions?" Robin 1

"No, my job is to watch you till the Boss man gets here." DiNozzo

"And when will that be?" Robin 2 said as he crossed his arms and glared at DiNozzo.

"When he thinks were ready to talk would be my guess." Robin 1

"That's correct kid." DiNozzo

In the bullpin Ziva and McGee are still very shocked at what just happened.

"Did you hear those kids sassing the Boss like that?" McGee

"I know they acted like they weren't even a little scared of Gibbs." Ziva

Back in the interrogation room.

"How long will we have to wait?" Robin 2

"If you didn't want to sit in here, you shouldn't have sassed the Boss." DiNozzo

Just then Gibbs walked in the door with a woman walking directly behind him, and DiNozzo walked out. Gibbs sat down it the chair DiNozzo was just siting in, the woman sat in a chair at one end of the table.

"Am I correct to to guess that you are a youth advocate." Robin 1

"Yes honey." The woman

"Can you go into the observation room? That way you would be there if we need you. But you wouldn't be in here." Robin 1

"And why would I do that?" The woman

"Because it would make us more comfortable." Robin 2

She looked at Robin 1 who nodded in agreement. Then she looked at Gibbs who nodded also. She walked out of the room with her arms crossed.

"What are you names?" Gibbs

The Robins just looked at him refusing to answer at all.

"Do you know it means to interfere with a terrorism investigation?" Gibbs

"One no two we are willing to answer any question pertaining to your investigation." Robin 1

"But your saying you wont answers any questions about yourselves." Gibbs

"Yep." Robin 2

"Ok then what happened after you disarmed the bomb?" Gibbs

"Two men grabbed us from behind put rags over our mouths. The next thing we knew we woke up in the back of a van." Robin 1

In the observation room DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee were watching the whole thing. Director Vance walked in looking quite displeased.

"When he's done I want those kids brought to my office." Director Vance

"Yes sir." McGee

Then Vance walked out.

"What happened next?" Gibbs

"These two men took us up some stairs and into an office, a man was sitting behind the desk. The other men had referred to him as the Chairman." Robin 2

"Hanging on the wall above the desk was a map, there were points marked on it one of them was the place the bomb was." Robin 1

"Do you remember where these points were?" Gibbs

"Yes." Both Robins said in unison

"Do the men who took you know you saw the map?" Gibbs

"Most likely." Robin 1

Gibbs stood up and walked out of the room. Robin 1 stood up and stretched to relieve the tension after such a serious conversation. Robin 2 leaned back in his chair really far then did a perfect back flip. Landing behind the chair with a smile. DiNozzo who was worried when he saw the kid leaning back, was very impressed. Gibbs walked in by this time Ziva and McGee had went back to the bullpin.

"I want those kids under twenty four hour protection." Gibbs

"Yes Boss. Director Vance said the wanted to see the kids in his office when you were done questioning them." DiNozzo

Gibbs left the room, walked over, and opened the door.

"Come on," Gibbs said as he motioned with his head for them to follow him.

The two acrobats followed him. About two minutes later they entered an office. A man with a very stern look on his face was sitting behind a desk.

"My name is Leon Vance and I am the Director of NCIS." Director Vance

The boy wonders just stood there figuring a man in his position had called them to tell them something important.

"Do you know how many agents' time you wasted with that stunt this morning?" Director Vance

Robin 1 looked like he was about to say some thing.

"Not to mention you hacking into our system." Director Vance

"It was some thing we needed to do." Robin 1

"Really and why is that?" Director Vance

"They're not going to tell you Leon." Gibbs

Then the three of them walked out of the room and back to the bullpin.

Gibbs sat at his desk. The Robins to stood in front of it.

"Are you going to tell us what the problem is or do you want us to guess?" Robin 1

"The men who took you are very dangerous. Especially now that you know so much about them and their plans." Gibbs

"Let me guess your going to put us in protective custody till you catch these guys." Robin 2

"Good guess." DiNozzo

Gibbs glared at him.

"Right shutting up Boss." DiNozzo

"DiNozzo your on the older one, McGee you get the younger one." Gibbs

The Robins looked a little annoyed.

"Don't let them out of your sight for a second." Gibbs

"Yes Boss." DiNozzo and McGee

"Take them down to Abby's lab. I want her to see if she can identify them. Then I want Duchy to give them a check up." Gibbs

DiNozzo and McGee stood up from their desks and walked to the kids.

"You heard the Boss man." DiNozzo

"Fine," Robin 2 said as he crossed his arms.

The four of them walked towards Abby's lab.

"Do we have to go with these guys?" Robin 2

"Unfortunately yes." Robin 1

Just as DiNozzo was about to say something stupid they walked into Abby's lab. As they were entering Abby turned and looked at the two boys.

"They wouldn't tell Gibbs their names so he wants you to try to identify them." DiNozzo

"Why wouldn't you tell Gibbs your names?" Abby

The boy wonders just looked at her like they weren't going to tell her any thing.

"They won't tell us that either." McGee

"Well lets see what we can find out." Abby

The two boys walked over to her desk that had lots of computer equipment on it.

"Put one of you fingers on here," Abby said as she motioned to the fingerprint scanner.

Robin 1 put his finger on the scanner, then Robin 2 did the same. After a few minutes a red box appears on the screen. It says no matches found.

"I guess their not in the system." Abby

The four of them walk out the door and headed to see Ducky.

"Who is Ducky" Robin 2

"He's our ME who is also a doctor." McGee

About a minute later they walked through the glass sliding doors. They saw an nice looking grey haired man walking towards them. They walked forward followed by the Agents.

"Hello Anthony and Timothy. Who are your young friends." Ducky

"Good question." DiNozzo

"They wont tell us their names. The Boss wants you to check them for any injuries." McGee

"What happened to you young men?" Ducky

"Some guys grabbed us after I disarmed their bomb." Robin 1 said with a mischievous look on his face.

Ducky gave DiNozzo a questioning look. He nodded in response.

"They didn't like the fact that their bomb was disarmed. That's why they grabbed us." Robin 2

Ducky looked them over the only injury either had was a bruise on each of their arms.

"How did this happen?" Ducky asked looking concerned.

"We weren't answering the man's questions fast enough." Robin 1

"Where did you find these boys Anthony?" Ducky

"In a warehouse two men were about to shopt them." DiNozzo sounded really really angry.

It was a feeling shared by the other two adults in the room.

Back at Abby's lab Gibbs walked in

"What ya got Abs." Gibbs

"Why wont those kids tell you their names?" Abby

"I don't know Abby. It has been a long day maybe they will tell me more tomorrow. I might at least be able to find out why they wont tell me." Gibbs

"The prints on the guns match these guys," Abby displayed their pictures.

"Thanks Abs" Gibbs

Then he turned and headed out the door. As he was doing this he pulled out his cell phone and called DiNozzo who was in the bullpin.

"Yeah Boss." DiNozzo

"The kids will be staying at your places take them their now" Gibbs

"What's wrong Boss?" DiNozzo

"The men from the warehouse were found shot just barly alive the doctors say they will make it though." DiNozzo

"And you think the kids are next." DiNozzo

"Yah think DiNozzo" Gibbs

DiNozzo hung up the phone.

"We need to leave now." DiNozzo

"What is wrong Tony?" McGee

"The men from the warehouse were found shot just clinging to life this morning." DiNozzo

"And the Boss thinks their next." McGee

The Robins were sitting on chairs a few feet away fiddling with something.

"I've reconfigured my league comm to pickup your batwave signal. We can now communicate with each other." Robin 1

He then put the device back in his ear.

"Come on guys." DiNozzo

When they heard the worry in the agent's voice they rushed over. Walked out of the room and left the building. DiNozzo and Robin 1 got in his car. McGee and Robin 2 followed suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DiNozzo and Robin 1 arrived at his home. As soon as they walked through the door, DiNozzo went and put his gun in his lock box.

"Do you want some food?" DiNozzo

"Sure." Robin 1

"Would pizza be ok," DiNozzo said as he walked over to the phone.

"That's fine," Robin 1 walked over to the opposite side of the room.

DiNozzo picked up the phone. Robin 1 sat on the couch.

"Hey kid," Robin 1 said into his comm.

"What's up," Robin 2 whispered in to his comm.

"Call me back when you arrive." Robin 1

"Yep," Robin 2 still whispering.

Just then DiNozzo walked over to him and handed him the TV Remote.

"Thanks." Robin 1

He turns on the TV he surfs the channels till he finds some thing he wants to watch. DiNozzo is sitting at the table doing paperwork all the time keeping an eye on the kid sitting on the couch watching TV.

McGee and Robin 2 walk in the door. The first thing McGee does is puts his gun in a lock box.

"Do you want some thing to eat?" McGee

"Yes please." Robin 2

He starts looking around the small apartment. He sees a couch, a desk with a type writer on it, and a large bookshelf.

When he has his back turned to McGee he says "Are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here what is it like over there?" Robin 1

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Robin 2

Robin 1 chuckled "Of course not we need to meat up to discuss some things. How about tonight at midnight?"

"Sounds good talk to you then bye." Robin 2

"Did you say some thing?" McGee said from the kitchen were he had already started cooking.

"No." Robin 2

About ten minutes later McGee was finished at the same time the pizza arrived at DiNozzo's house.

"What can I call you we can't just call you both kid?" McGee

"That's true how about 'R'?" Robin 2

"Is that your initial." McGee

"Yes how did you know?" Robin 2

"Just a guess." McGee

Robin 2 laughed. After supper he helped McGee recover his report so he didn't have to do it over. Which McGee appreciated greatly.

DiNozzo put the pizza on the table and moved the papers out of the way. Then put two plates were the paper were. Robin 1 walked over to the table and sat down.

"What am I supposed to call you if you wont tell me your name?" DiNozzo asked as he grabbed a piece of pizza.

Robin 1 thought for a moment then answered.

"How about 'Rob'? It is a nick name my best friend gave me." Robin 1

"Sounds good to me." Tony

For the rest of the evening DiNozzo made more movie references then Robin 1 could count.

"Goodnight DiNozzo," Robin 1 said as he walked to the guest room.

DiNozzo was still sitting at the table doing paper work.

"Yeah goodnight," He said without looking up.

It was 11 o'clock by the time that DiNozzo was done with his paper work. He looked in on the kid who was sleeping away before going to bed himself.

At McGee's apartment they both went to bed at around 10 o'clock. At midnight both Robins woke up, and changed into their uniforms. They doth shoot their grappling hooks out the nearest window. As Robin 1 swung through the crisp night air. He reached up and turned on his comm.

"Where do you think we should meet?" Robin 1

"Maybe on top of the NCIS building." Robin 2

Robin 1 chuckled then said "Sounds like a plane."

About ten minuets later both Robins arrived.

"I found away to get us home." Robin 1

"But that creep that grabbed us is still on the loose." Robin 2

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Should we go home now or wait and help NCIS catch him first?" Robin 1

"I hate the idea of leaving with that guy on the loose, but I miss Bruce and Alfred." Robin 2

"I know I do too. The question we need to ask ourselves is what would Bruce want us to do?" Robin 1

"I think he'd want us to bring the Chairman down before we left." Robin 2

"I think so too. We should probably get back before our babysitters know we were ever gone." Robin 1

"See you tomorrow." Robin 2

Both Robins swung of in the directions of the of the places that they were staying. When they got there they quickly and quietly changed. Then climbed back into bed. The next morning when DiNozzo and McGee went to wake the kids up they were already up, dressed, and ready for the day. Robin 1 walked over to the table and saw a bowl waiting for him. He sat down, and poured some cereal into the bowl.

"Do you always wake up that early?"DiNozzo

Robin 1 just smiled.

"We'll be headed to the office when your done." DiNozzo

Robin 1 ate the last of his cereal. Then leaned back in his chair.

"Will you stop that?" DiNozzo said pushing his chair straight again.

"Fine," Robin 1 said crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Are you ready to go?" DiNozzo

"Yes," Robin 1 said standing up and walking towards the door.

DiNozzo walked swiftly, and got in front of the kid. He opened the door then motioned for the kid to stand behind him. DiNozzo looked around, he saw no imminent threats. They both walked over to the car. DiNozzo looked under it to make sure there wasn't a bomb.

Back at McGee's building when he looked under his car there was a bomb.

"I should call EOD." McGee

"Don't worry I can diss arm it, and if I get stuck I can call my friend." Robin 2

"How can you call him you left your phone upstairs?" McGee

"Sorry that's a secret." Robin 2

"Fine but at the first sign of trouble you call your friend." McGee

"Ok." Robin 2

He crawled underneath the car he saw the device. It was more complicated then he had first thought. So he called Robin 1 on his comm. Robin 1 pulled out his cell and brought it to his ear. Just as DiNozzo turned and looked at him.

"What's up?" Robin 1

"I need your help. Bruce had taught me quit a bit about how to disarm bombs, but this one is really complicated." Robin 2

"Sure thing." Robin 1

Robin 1 walked his altenate reallity younger self through it step by step.

"Thanks." Robin 2

Then he climbed out from under the car. He handed the bomb to McGee. They went upstairs grabbed the kid's forgotten cell phone and went back downstairs. Then they got in the car and drove to NCIS HQ. When they walked in the bullpin DiNozzo and the other kid were just arriving.

"How did it go last night?" Ziva

"Last night was fine, this morning on the other hand not so much." McGee

"What's wrong your computer crash McGeek" DiNozzo

"No, I found a bomb under my car this morning." McGee

"Who disarmed it?" Gibbs said as he walked in coffee in hand.

"The kids did it together Boss." McGee

Gibbs walked over two the kids, and glared at them. Neither even flinched they just sat there grinning.

"That was a very dangerous thing you did." Gibbs

"I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure either I could do it, or Rob could help me." Robin 2

"Rob?" Gibbs ask looking at DiNozzo

"Rob is what I've been calling the older one he said it's an nickname that his best friend gave him, Boss" DiNozzo

"What about the other one?" Gibbs asked looking at McGee

"He suggested calling him 'R' it is apparently his first initial Boss." McGee

"Fine," He said walking over to his desk and sat down.

"Why do you two always were those sunglasses even inside." Ziva

The Robins didn't answer they just smiled.

"Don't bother they wont tell you trust me I tried." McGee

"Well I'm going to the gym if any one needs me." Ziva

"Bring them with you they have a little to much energy." Gibbs

He could see that both of them had been sitting sitting still to long, and were getting ancey.

"Com on guys." Ziva

The boy wonders stood up and followed the woman. They arrived at the gym after Ziva stopped to change.

"I'll be over there using the bag if you need me." Ziva

"Punching a bag by yourself is no fun. How about we do a little sparing?" Robin 1 said in an almost teasing tone.

"I don't think so." Ziva

"You won't get a real work out punching a bag." Robin 1

"I don't know" Ziva sounding unsure.

Robin 1 just grinned

"Ok make sure you tell me when you need a rest we can stop any time." Ziva

"That won't be necessary. You don't need to hold back either." Robin 1

"I'll be doing my training over here." Robin 2

Ziva looked at him for a second, then turned and looked at her opponent. They both took a fighting stance. Ziva punched towards Robin 1's stomach. He back flipped to avoid the blow. In that second an eerie chuckle rang throughout the room. About a second later Ziva felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. 'How did Rob get behind me?' She thought to herself. Next she tried to knock his legs out from under him. He just jumped into the air. In a fluid motion he kicked her in the side. She stumbled back two steps. 'Why is he just playing with me?' She wounder to herself. He did a cart wheel then flipped over her head. She tried to grab his leg while he flew over her head. When he saw Ziva reaching for him he twisted in mid air to avoid her hands. Then did a back flip and landed on his feet.

"When are you going to stop playing with her Rob?" Robin 2

Robin 1 turned and looked at Robin 2.

"I'm having to much fun right now." Robin 1

Just then Ziva tried to punch him he dodged it while he was still facing Robin 2. Then he turned and faced her.

"Are you even trying?" Ziva

Robin 1 looked thoughtful for a second then answered "No no I'm not."

Ziva tried to kick him and said "May be you should."

Robin 1 let out an eerie cackle then flipped out of the way of the attack.

"Sorry this is to much of an asterous match to end it that quickly." Robin 1

Ziva gave him a questioning look.

"It's means the opposite of disaster." Robin 1

Just then Ziva's phone rang.

"Can you see who it is R?" Ziva

"Sure." Robin 2

He walked over to where her phone was. He looked at the screen and saw it was Gibbs.

"It's Gibbs." Robin 2

"Then could you answer it and see what he wants." Ziva

"Yep," Robin 2 said as he held the phone to his ear and said "Hello."

"Who is this?" Gibbs

"R" Robin 2

"Where is Ziva?" Gibbs

"She's sparring with Rob." Robin 2 said with slight chuckle.

"Tell her I need her here as soon as possible," Gibbs said then he hung up.

"Gibbs said that he needs you up there asap" Robin 2

"Thanks." Ziva

"I guess I'm going to have to end this after all." Robin 1 said with a mock frown.

With a well placed strike from Robin 1. Ziva crouched trying to catch her breath. When she was finally breathing normally again she walked over to the bathroom with her bag to change. A minuet later she walked out.

"We should get back to the bullpin and see what Gibbs wants." Ziva

They both followed her.

"Why did Gibbs look so nervous when he found out we had seen the Chairman?" Robin 1

"Because the last three outsiders that saw his face were killed." Ziva

She looked at their faces and expected to see fear, but instead she saw growing anger. '_There is some thing unusual about these kids._' She thought to herself as she watched the two boys.

"I'm glade we decided to stay and help." Robin 2 whispered to Robin 1

"Me too." Robin 1 whispered back

About a minute later they were back in the bullpin.

"McGee take them to Abby's lab." Gibbs

"If your going to discuss the case then we want to be there." Robin 1

"Just because we are young doesn't mean you can treat us like kids." Robin 2

They both crossed their arms and glared at Gibbs.

"Well actually it kinda does." DiNozzo

Gibbs walked up to him and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Shutting up Boss." DiNozzo

"You two with me," Gibbs said to the Robins. "The rest of you get back to work," Gibbs said to his team.

The three of them walked into the elevator. Just as it started to move Gibbs flicked a switch and it stopped.

"What exactly do you want?" Gibbs

"We want to work the case." Robin 1

"Not just be kept busy like a couple of kids." Robin 2

"What did you have in mind?" Gibbs

"We want to help you find The Chairman." Robin 1

"Before anyone else gets hurt." Robin 2

Gibbs turned and glared at them before saying "What do you mean else?"

"The men from the warehouse were found shot yesterday." Robin 1

"How did you find out that?" Gibbs

"From the files DiNozzo was looking at last night." Robin 1

"I'll think about it." Gibbs

Gibbs reached over and flipped the switch. With in a few seconds they were just outside of Abby's lab.

They walked in, Abby turned around and smiled.

"Abs can you watch these two for me?" Gibbs

"Sure thing." Abby

Gibbs turned and walked out of the room. He made his way to the bullpin. DiNozzo was standing in front of his desk looking at McGee. Gibbs walked up and slapped him on the back of the head.

"What was that for Boss?" DiNozzo

"Leaving files out were the kid read them." Gibbs

"Are you sure he read them I was only gone for a few minutes and everything was just like I left it when I got back." DiNozzo

"Yeah DiNozzo I'm sure." Gibbs

"How Boss" McGee

"They knew that the men from warehouse where found." Gibbs

"Then why was every the way I left it when I got back." DiNozzo

"Maybe he pot the every thing back before you came back?" McGee

"It doesn't matter how he did it just don't let it happen again." Gibbs

"Yes Boss." DiNozzo

Gibbs' phone rang "Gibbs." He listened for a minute then closed his phone.

"They found were the men from the warehouse were shot. Ziva DiNozzo grab your gear." Gibbs

The two agents grabbed bags.

"McGee call Dorneget tell him I want him to watch the kids and meat us in the van." Gibbs

"That isn't a very good idea." The voice of a young boy coming from behind Gibbs

Gibbs turned to see the two birds standing grinning.

"Why is that?" Gibbs

"If you Senor field agent couldn't keep track of me then what chance does a probie have. Especially since there are two of us." Rodin 1

"Then what am I suppose to do with you two?" Gibbs

"You could bring us with you." Robin 1

"It's to dangerous." Gibbs

"Do you really want us running around here unsupervised?" Robin 2 said with a mischievous look on his face.

"McGee with me." Gibbs

"What about calling Dorneget Boss?" McGee

"No need they're coming with us." Gibbs

"Yes Boss." McGee

McGee and the two acrobats walked to elevator. The Robins had a look of triumph on their faces. When Gibbs saw that he smiled realizing the kids had strategically planed the entire conversation. He was very impressed. When the four of them got out of the elevator the other two look at the young boys with a mixture of disbelief and shock. They all walked up to the two dumfounded agents.

"You can't be serious about bringing them to a crime scene Boss?" DiNozzo

Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head again.

"Shutting up and getting in the van Boss" DiNozzo

The Robins chuckled and DiNozzo glared at them for a second before getting into the van. Then they got in the van then finally McGee joined the rest of the team plus two in the van. About half an hour later they arrived at the crime scene. They all got out of the van.

"Ziva bag and tag, DiNozzo sketch, McGee photos." Gibbs

All three hurried off to do as they were told. Leaving only Gibbs and the two Robins.

"As for you two don't leave my line of sight for a second or I will lock you in the van." Gibbs

They looked at each other for a second. Then turned back to Gibbs and nodded. As Gibbs turned to face his team the two moved around to remain in his line of sight. They began to look around while making sure to keep their word. The first thing the boys did was pot on gloves. Then grab some evidence markers. Gibbs noted that they seemed to know proper crime scene protacal. While looking just out side of the taped off area Robin 1 saw a metallic object. He looked closer at it, it was a shell casing. He placed a marker next to it.

"Any casing." Gibbs

"No it seems he policed his brass." Ziva

"Not all of them." Robin 1

Ziva and McGee walked over to the boy and saw a casing properly marked. Ready for to be processed.

"Good job." McGee

Robin 2 was walking towards Robin 1. When something metallic caught his eye. Gibbs was watching the two very carefully. Robin 2 gave Robin 1 a nod he looked up. Then returned his gaze to the younger boy. They both looked over at Gibbs to make sure they were in his line of sight like they had many times. Looking at each other again Robin 2 gave the older boy a nod. DiNozzo followed their gaze and saw the metallic object.

"How are we supposed to get that Boss the ground is to uneven for a ladder and the ledge is to narrow walk on and it's to far away from any windows." DiNozzo

Robin 2 smirked then said "We know a way"

Robin 1 shared the younger boys sly smirk. This worried Gibbs greatly.

"What did you have in mind?" Gibbs

"It's hard to explain but believe me when I say we wouldn't even try it if we were not completely sure we could do it." Robin 1

Gibbs looked in to the boy's eyes and could see that the boy was telling the truth. The younger boy looked equally confident and serious.

"Ok" Gibbs

Gibbs was quite worried he had a feeling that what they were about to do was dangerous. Still there was something that made him think it would be more dangerous to try to stop them. DiNozzo handed Robin 1 an evidence bag. Who handed it to Robin 2. He then put it in his pocket and finished stretching. Robin 1 was doing the same thing then got in position hands inter laced crouched hands against the ground. When the adults saw the boy's position they know what they were planing. Robin 2 backed away from the wall. With every step he took the adults got more nervous. But they knew if they tried to stop them it would only make it more dangerous. As Robin 2 ran towards the other boy's waiting hands the adults had looks of pure terror picturing what could happen if it didn't work. When Robin 1 launched the younger boy into the air it looked like he was flying. An illusion that was further reenforced when the boy did two flips in the air. When he landed safely on the ledge the crowd below felt a mixture of relief and shock. None of them could figure out how these young boys knew how to do such an advanced acrobatic manoeuvre. Robin 2 looked at the object he had seen from the ground. It was a gun 'Probably the one they're looking for.' he thought to himself as he pulled out his cell phone. He took a picture of it then he carefully put it in the evidence bag. Then he carefully walked over to the rain gutter and climbed down with practised ease. When his feet finally reached the ground he looked at the faces of the adults. Robin 1 walked up and stood next to him. They saw looks of a mixture of bewilderment, shock, anger and astonishment. They could also see the adults were trying to hind the fact that thy were impressed by the feet.

"You know that is one of the most amusing things I have ever seen." Robin 2

"You won't think it is amusing for long," DiNozzo seeing his bosses face turn to one of just anger.

Gibbs glared at the two boys "How could you do something so dangerous?"

"It wasn't that dangerous," The Robins said in perfect unison.

Robin 2 handed the bag to Ziva.

"It's time to get back to the office." Gibbs

Every one packed up the supplies and the evidence they had collected. Gibbs watched the boys very carefully. When his team was done packing up they all got into the van.

"What's our next move?" Robin 2

Gibbs looked really displeased at what Robin 2 said.

Robin 1 saw this and said "After all we stayed in your line of sight the entire time. We even asked for your permission before retrieving the evidence from the ledge."

Gibbs was not happy about it but he had to admit they had been very helpful they found vital clues. Not only that but they had done the one thing that was asked of them. The rest of the trip was spent in silence. The NCIS agents still shocked by what they saw. The Robins thought it prudent not to rock the boat. When they arrived they all quickly made their way up to the bullpin. Ziva ran the evidence to Abby she was back after a few minutes. When she returned all attention was turned to the two boys.

"Answers now." Gibbs

"You night want to give us a question first," Robin 2 sat there with crossed arms every word dripping with sass.

"How did you learn to do that?" Gibbs said glaring at the two young boys.

"Do what?" Robin 2 said with an innocent smirk on his face.

"Don't give me that you know exactly what I talking about." Gibbs

Robin 1 was about to say something when Gibbs' phone rang.

"Abby's got something. You two come with me this discussion isn't over." Gibbs

The two Robins followed the more then slightly annoyed agent into the elevator then the doors closed.

"You know you will eventually have to answer my questions." Gibbs

"What makes you think that?" The Robins said in perfect unison.

Gibbs looked at them wondering how they kept doing that.

"Hi Gibbs" Abby

"What ya got Abs?" Gibbs

She turned and saw the boys standing there.

"How could you do some thing so dangerous?" Abby said in a scolding tone.

They just shrugged.

"Is that what you called me down here for?" Gibbs

"Of course not. The gun found at the scene was not only a match to the slugs the doctors pulled out of the men from the warehouse. But also from three of the previous Chairman murders." Abby

Gibbs was watching the two boys carefully, when Abby brought up the previous murders they got a look of anger.

"Thanks Abs," Gibbs said as he and the little birds walked out.

"You two want some lunch?" Gibbs said heading to the elevator.

"Sure," The Robins said in unison with mischievous looks on their faces.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Gibbs

"Because you keep getting an amusingly puzzled look on your face." Robin 1

Gibbs glares at then till they get back to the bullpin. When they get there their is Chinese food waiting for them. The Robins pick up their food and start eating. Gibbs walks out to get another cup of coffee. Robin 2 walks behind McGee's desk, and looks over his shoulder. McGee was checking the financials of the men from the warehouse. Robin 2 watched as he scrolled for about a minute.

"Wait I think I see something." Robin 2 said making McGee jump slightly.

"How long have you been there?" McGee

"About a minute, as I was saying you might want to look into these two deposits and that purchase. They look rather suspicious." Robin 2 said as he pointed out the three mentioned items on the computer screen.

"Why is that?" McGee says in a most disbelieving tone

"The purchase is the sum of the two deposits and was made in the same day. Also look at the account holder's name it is the same as the one that was used to buy the bomb components." Robin 2

"How would you know that?" McGee

"Rob told me." Robin 2

Robin 1 walks over to DiNozzo's desk and sits in his chair. Ziva looks at him with a look that is almost amusement.

"You know that he is going to be mad when he gets back." Ziva said with a smile

Robin 1 pulls out a black glove and puts it on. Then pulls out a cord and plugs it in to the computer a holographic screen appears. Then types for a few minutes just then Gibbs walks into the bullpin.

"What you've got for me?" Gibbs

"R found something," McGee Gibbs glared at him then McGee continued "He was looking over my shoulder, Boss".

"Then put it up." Gibbs

McGee stands up and grabs the remote. Then walks to the large screen he pushes a button. Financial records appear on the screen. McGee highlights three entries.

"These three transactions link one of the men from the warehouse to the bomb." McGee

"What about the other?" Gibbs

"No his were clean." McGee

DiNozzo walks in, looks at his desk and gets really mad look on his face. Ziva catches sight of the look on his face and small laugh escapes her.

"What are you doing in my chair?" DiNozzo

"I found something." Robin 1 said completely ignoring Tony.

"What do you mean you found something?" Gibbs said yet again looking and sounding disapproving.

"I found this." Robin 1 said pushing a few buttons.

A picture appeared on the screen of two men. The first man was handing the other a brief case full of money. Then Robin 1 flicked to the next picture then two men different men loading a large box in to a van. The first man was directing the new men.

"Who are they?" DiNozzo

"This is the man that McGee was talking about. Any one want to guess who the other guy is." Robin 1

The three adults just glared at him.

"You guys are no fun." Robin 1 said in a very mocking tone.

"Can I get a better look at this guys face?" Gibbs said pointing to the man now holding the case of money.

Robin 1 hit a few buttons and a close up shot appeared.

"Ziva put out a BOLO." Gibbs

Robin 1 hit a few buttons and picture appeared on Ziva's screen.

"Thank you." Ziva

"Get out of my chair now." DiNozzo

"Fine." Robin 1 said as he stood up.

Gibbs motioned the two boys over. They looked at each other then walked over to him

"How did you find those pictures?" Gibbs

"Simple I hacked CIA, FBI, and Navy satellites." Robin 1

Gibbs didn't say anything he just glared at them. DiNozzo looked like a mixture of confused and amused.

"How did you get past the firewalls?" McGee

"It wasn't difficult." Robin 1

"But the CIA firewalls are suppose to be unhackable." McGee

"Really?" Robin 1 said with a look of shocked disbelief on his face.

"What do you got DiNozzo?"Gibbs

"I interviewed Colonel Johnson the CO of the base that was the first target." DiNozzo

"What did he have to say?" Gibbs

"He said that he had no idea who on his base was involved. It still seems like he is hiding something." DiNozzo said as he pulled up the man's record including a picture.

"We haven't found any connection between him or anyone else at the base and the terrorists." McGee

"I am not feeling very whelmed at all." Robin 1

"Me neither." Robin 2

"What are you two talking about?" DiNozzo

They glared at the screen and pointed at the picture.

"Why do you two look so angry?" Ziva

The two took a few minutes to calm down before answering.

"Because that guy." Robin 1 started but was to angry to finish.

"Is the Chairman." Robin 2 finished his thought.

All four adults looked shocked and the Robins looked really angery.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs

"Yes we are." The Robins said looking him in the eye with a rather scary look on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been two days since the Chairman was identified. They had chased down a few leads but nothing had come of them. The entire team and the Robins were in the bullpin. Robin 2 was sitting playing a video game and Robin 1 was doing something on his glove computer.

"I hope you aren't doing anything illegal." DiNozzo

"Nope just running a diagnostic." Robin 1

Gibbs motioned for them to come over. They both walked over.

"Are you two ready to tell me how to get in touch with your parents now?" Gibbs

The two boys laughed. Gibbs glared at them.

"What do you think?" Robin 2

"Your going to have to tell me sooner or later." Gibbs

"We'll see about that." Robin 2

"Any way I'm guessing you will want to move us after what happened this morning. So were will we be staying." Robin 1

"You will be staying with me till we can get you home." Gibbs

They spent the rest of the day gather evidence and building a case.

Gibbs and the Robins arrive at Gibbs' house He turns and looks at the young boys.

"I'm going in first then you two follow. Without being seen." Gibbs says the last sentence while getting out of the vehicle.

He then walked into the house. Then stood staring at the door waiting for them to come in not once taking his eyes off the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Robin 2

Gibbs jumped and the Robins laughed.

"How do you keep doing that?" Gibbs

The Robins' only reply were innocent smiles that Gibbs didn't buy for a second.

The rest of the evening was quite uneventful. Things got more interesting after everyone went to bed. Gibbs heard a sound coming from the front door like someone was trying to pick the lock. He reached under his pillow and pulled out the gun that was underneath. Then stood up from the couch that he had been sleeping on. Just then the door opened reviling two armed bad guys.

Meanwhile in the bed room Robin 1 who was sleeping on the floor woke when he heard a sound coming from the window he stood up and looked at the bed. He saw that his younger counter part had heard it also and was getting up. They stood next to each other in fighting stances facing the window. About a minute later four bad guys came through the window guns drawn. Both Robins lunged forward before the bad guys knew what was happening they were disarmed. The bad guys got really angry and decided to try hand to hand combat.

Back at the front door the two bad guys started firing. Gibbs took cover behind the couch and fired back hitting both suspects. One in the shoulder the other in the leg. He then cuffed the suspects and went to clear the rest of the house. After calling for back up and an ambulance that arrived just a few minutes later. He found nothing till he reached the room that the boys were sleeping in when he opened the door. He saw something that he wasn't expecting, the boys standing next to a pile of four unconscious bad guys.

"What happened in here?" Gibbs

Both shrugged and said in unison "nothing much".

The uniforms came in and arrested the four guys then left. The next morning Gibbs was in the observation room about question one of intruders from the night before. He walked out of the room a second later he walked into the interrogation room and sat down.

"It turns out all but this guy were hired guns. He is also the guy from the sat pictures." DiNozzo

"We know." The Robins in unison

"The Boss is right that is annoying" DiNozzo

In the interrogation room Gibbs sat there glaring at the suspect.

"Does this look familiar?" Gibbs asked showing him a picture

The suspect crossed his arms and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs glared at him it quickly turned into a staring contest. Which Gibbs won when the suspect broke eye contact.

"What deal are you offering?" The suspect

"It depends on what you know. Have you ever seen the Chairman in person?" Gibbs

In the observation room.

"Why is he asking that?" DiNozzo

"He wants to find some one other then us to testify." Robin 1

"He considers it to dangerous for us." Robin 2

"I agree with him." DiNozzo

Back in the interrogation room.

"Yes I have." The suspect

"Can you identify the man who cares out hits for the Chairman?" Gibbs

"Yes." The suspect

"Would you be willing to testify to that in court?" Gibbs

"I depends on the deal." The suspect

"How does witsc sound?" Gibbs

"It sounds like we have a deal." The suspect

Two days later they had the Chairman in custody and Gibbs was interrogating him. The Robins were watching.

"Gibbs seems more angry then he did yesterday." Robin 2

"He feels betrayed because the Chairman is another naval officer." Robin 1

In the interrogation room Gibbs glared angrily at the man a cross the table.

"Aren't you going to ask me any questions?" The Chairman

Gibbs' glare became more intense and he crossed his arms.

Meanwhile in the observation room.

A shiver went down DiNozzo's spine then he said "I really really wouldn't want to be on the Boss's bad side right now."

"Do you know who he reminds me of right now?" Robin 1 said looking at his younger self.

"Yep just not as scary." Robin 2

They both had a rather large smirks on their faces.

"Who could possible scarier then the Boss when he is in this kind of mood." DiNozzo

They didn't say anything and just exchanged knowing looks.

Back in the interrogation room.

"Why would you I need to ask you questions. I all ready know you are guilty and I have enough evidence to put you away for the rest of your life." Gibbs

"Don't you want to know why I did what I did." The Chairman

"I all ready know that to. By the way we found every last one of you bombs and disposed of them. Enjoy the rest of you life in a cage." Gibbs said the last part as he turn the light out and walked out of the room.


	5. Special Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist.**

Special Chapter

The next morning Gibbs walked in with the two acrobats trailing behind him. He sat at his desk the Robins stood in front of it.

"Now we need to get you two home. So now you need to answer my questions." Gibbs

"Not a chance." Robin 2

"We still won't tell you who we are." Robin 1

"I'm going to be late." McGee said looking at his watch.

"Late for what McGee?" Ziva

"The law enforcement convention the Director told me to attend," McGee said as he ran towards the elevator.

With in about half an hour he arrived at the convention. He went to a lecture on interrogation techniques. After it was over he headed for the door when he bumped into a blond man. Who turned to see who it was.

"Sorry about that. Spacial Agent Timothy McGee by the way" McGee said reaching out to shake the man's hand.

"No problem, Patrick Jane nice to meet you." Jane says as he shakes McGee's hand. "This is Agent Teresa Lisbon." Jane said motioning to the woman standing next to him

"CBI, and your NCIS right." Lisbon

"Yeah." McGee

Jane looked at McGee for a second then said "something is bothering you".

"What makes you think that Jane." Lisbon

"Actually he's right something is bothering me. Wait I remember reading something about you. Your the guy that is very good at reading people." McGee

"Yep that's me," Jane said with his signature smile on his face.

"You might be able to help us with a rather unusual situation." McGee

"Sounds interesting." Jane

"Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else." Lisbon

"Could we discuss it on the way to NCIS office." McGee

"Sounds good to me this convention is boring anyway." Jane

"I'll have to call my Boss first." McGee says pulling out his phone and hitting one of the speed dial buttons

"That's fine we understand." Lisbon

McGee brought the phone up to his ear waited about a second then said "Boss I think I found someone who might be able to help us with the situation. Should if bring them back to the office?"

"Yes, good job McGee get back as soon as possible." Gibbs said then hung up

McGee gave them a nod then the three of them headed to the door. When they were in McGee's car headed for the office. He handed Lisbon the file she read for a few seconds then gasped in horror.

Jane noticed the reaction asked "What's wrong?" _It must be something pretty bad for her to react like that. _He thought to himself.

"They found two young boys ages 11 and 14 cuffed in a warehouse about to be shot." Lisbon said rage clear in her voice.

Jane was to angry and shocked to say anything.

"It says that they are the reason that the Chairman is behind bars." Lisbon

"That's not all, they told us where the rest of the bombs were and how to disarm them safely. The EOD tech said if he hadn't been told exactly how to do it, he bombs would have gone off in his face." McGee

"They sound like pretty extraordinary kids." Lisbon

"You have no idea." McGee

"What do you need me for if the bad guy is already in jail." Jane

"Neither kid will tell us who they are how to contact their parents. They wouldn't even tell us their names." McGee

"Why not?" Lisbon

"They wouldn't tell us that either." McGee

Once they arrived at the office they headed to the bullpin. They saw two ebony haired boys sitting talking to each other. He walks up to them.

"Ok but what's you favourite?" Robin 1

"His cookies." The Robins said in the most perfect unison that Jane had ever heard.

Then they both started laughing. They had both noticed someone had walked up to them and was watching them. But they didn't care. They watched as he knelt down to eye level.

"Hello my name is Patrick Jane."

"Nice try." The Robins said in unison

"My name is Agent Lisbon CBI. That is Patrick Jane a consultant." Lisbon said to Gibbd as she shook hands with who was clearly the lead agent.

"Special Agent Gibbs. This is Special Agents DiNozzo and David." Gibbs

She shook each of their hands. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Is there somewhere I can talk to them without all these people around?" Jane

"There's a conference room DiNozzo can take you there." Gibbs

DiNozzo stood up and motioned for the two to follow. Which they did.

"I'll catch up with you in a second." Jane

Gibbs looked at him wondering why.

"Do they talk in unison like that very often?" Jane

"Yeah they do." McGee

"Interesting," Jane said as he walked toward the conference room.

Lisbon following right behind.

When they walked into the room DiNozzo looked up and sat up straight.

As he walked past Lisbon "Don't take your eyes of them for a second or they will be gone."

She nodded then walked over and sat next to Jane.

"Why wont you tell any one your names?" Jane

"We have many reasons." Robin 1

"Care to share what they might be?" Jane

"Nope," Robin 2 said as they both crossed their arms

"Why do you talk in unison?" Jane

They looked at Jane with a look that said 'wouldn't you like to know'.

Jane found it very amusing that these kids had so much spunk.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Jane

"You think your clever don't you." Robin 1

"You wont get anything from us." Robin 2

"I don't know what you are talking about. It was just an innocent question." Jane said with a smile on his face.

"You never ask innocent questions Mr Jane. Say your along way from California." Robin 1

"Interesting," Jane mumbled under his breath.

Gibbs opened the door and said "Jane Lisbon I need to talk to you."

The two walked through the door.

"That is very strange." Jane

"What is they seem like normal little boys to me." Lisbon

"They seem abnormally similar." Jane

"Why do you say that?" Lisbon

"Their poster is almost identical. When they talk they seem to finish each others sentences without realizing it." Jane

"Why do you think they didn't realize they were finishing each other's sentences?" Lisbon

"The look they shared after. It only lasted a fraction of a second." Jane

They both walked back in the room and sat back down.

"How about we get to know each other? Do you mind telling me what you favorite colors are? After all telling me that wont get me any closer to your identities." Jane

"Did you really think we would fall for it?" Robin 2

"You are so obvious," Robin 1 said with a chuckle.

Lisbon chuckled as well. Jane glared at he then looked back at the two boys.

"I have no idea what you talking about." Jane said with an innocent smile.

"Sure you don't." Robin 2 said his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Jane watched as the other boys eyes didn't leave him for a second. Yet the boys eye narrowed in the same way. He found it very interesting.

Just then Ziva walked in with a somber look on her face. Lisbon and Jane walked up to her.

"The Director said if we don't find out anything about them in the next hour. We have to hand them over to child services." Ziva whispered

"I have a one more thing that I can try." Jane whispered looking at Lisbon.

"Fine just this one time." Lisbon whispered back.

All three of them walked back and sat down. By this time the Robins had their hands resting on the table.

"Do you mind taking off the shades?" Jane

"Yes." Robin 2

Robin 1 nodded.

"I need you to just relax." Jane said taping the back of each of their hands.

He waited a few second watching them closely.

"Just listen to the sound of my voice." Jane said the repeated the same action. "Let the rest of the world fade focus on the sound of my voice." He taped them on the back of the hand.

But this time their hands clenched and they glared at him. Jane looked puzzled and slightly annoyed.

"We know what you were trying to do and it wont work." Robin 1

"Interesting." Jane

"What was he trying to do?" DiNozzo

"He was trying to hypnotize them." Lisbon

"I'm guessing it didn't work." DiNozzo

"No it didn't." Jane

DiNozzo's phone rang, the other two adults looked at him and he looked down at the phone. When they looked up less then a second later the two boys were gone. Everyone in the building spent the rest of the afternoon searching. In all that time they find not a single sign of them. Gibbs' team, Lisbon and Jane met in the bullpin.

"How could two kids just disappear like that." Lisbon

"Do you think they will pop up like they did last time?" Ziva

Gibbs looked down at his desk he saw two envelops and said "No I don't think they are coming back this time."

"Why do you say that Boss?" DiNozzo

"The case is solved. I have a feeling they only stayed to catch the Chairman." Gibbs said as he looked at the envelops.

"Well we have to go or we will miss our flight. It was nice meeting you all." Lisbon

They headed for the elevator.

"Mr Jane this one is addressed to you." Gibbs said holding up the envelop.

Jane walked over and took it from him it said "please don't open till you get back to California" on the back. Then they left for the airport. Everyone else left moments later Gibbs was the only left.

Gibbs opened the one addressed to him. There was a letter inside that read.

Dear Agent Gibbs

Thank you for everything you and your team did. You might as well call of the search. That we're sure will follow our disappearance. Because you will never find us. By the time you read this we will already be back home. We know you are still wondering why we wouldn't tell you our names. Even that is a secret. Some secrets have to be kept even from the cops or in this case federal agents. We know this is not the answer you were hoping for. Before we forget can you give the Chairman a message for us. Tell him "We're not that easy to take care of". That should make him really angry :).

Sincerely

Rob and R

PS our dads say thanks as well.

Gibbs smiled turned his light of and left for the evening.

The next morning Lisbon and Jane arrived at the office. Jane sat down on his couch and looked at the plane white envelop.

"Are you going to open it?" Lisbon

"Open what?" Van Pelt asked sitting at down at her desk.

"A letter Jane got for two kinds he couldn't hypnotize," Lisbon said with a smile on her face.

"You failed to hypnotize someone." Cho sounding surprise.

"It was two someones actually," Lisbon corrected chuckling slightly.

"How old were they?" Rigsby

"11 and 14" Lisbon

Everyone in the room laughed slightly at Jane.

"I'm going to open the letter now." Jane

Jane took out the letter just as he was about to read it. Rigsby took the letter out of his hand and began reading it aloud

Dear Mr Jane

You are no doubt wondering why you couldn't hypnotize us. Sorry it's a secret you may be good at finding out secrets. These are ones you'll never discover. As you well know everyone has secrets. Ours just happen to ones that we can't tell anyone Mr Jane. However it was fun chatting with you. It was fun out smarting you. We needed a little fun after such a hard case.

Sincerely

Rob and R

PS Have you figured out why we talk in unison yet? Though we highly doubt you ever will.

Every one in the room started laughing. Even Jane couldn't help the smile forming on his face.

The End


End file.
